


The storm

by imnotanironwall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: The characters in this story are from the same universe as Preiia, fromThe wolf skull, tho it's earlier in the timeline.





	The storm

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story are from the same universe as Preiia, from [The wolf skull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238434), tho it's earlier in the timeline.

 The sun had set and the moon was high this evening, but none could have known as big dark clouds covered the sky. Rain was falling heavily on Earth and the wind was strong, the shutters clattering loudly against the windows. To add to the horrible weather, they only had one candle left to light themselves as they wait for their parents to come home with the groceries. They had been away for hours now, probably held back in town by the sudden storm. 

“Ace, when are they coming back?” asked the boy's little sister. Neither of them could fall asleep with the nature raging outside so they had decided to huddle up in the older’s bed. 

He was quiet for a few moments, stroking her hair lightly. “I don't know. They probably had to take shelter from the rain when it started, we will have to wait until it calmed down.” He looked at the candle burning on the bedside table. “You should try to sleep.”

The little girl, barely seven years old, shook her head. “I can’t.” The thunder rumbled outside, making them both jolted in surprise. His sister started sobbing a second later. “I-I’m afraid, Ace.”

As much as he wanted to do something for his sister, he couldn’t magically stop the storm or teleport their parents back home. What he could do, however, was wrap his weak and small arms of an eleven years old around her and hug her tightly against his chest. “It’s okay,” he whispered, loudly enough to be heard above the wind. “Everything will be okay. You don’t need to be afraid. Mom and Dad will be on their way in no time. If you sleep, you won’t have to wait through the storm. When you will wake up, they will be here.”

He kissed her forehead and moved the blanket to her shoulders. “I will protect you until then, you don’t have to be afraid. So sleep.” And after his sister had nodded and closed her eyes, he sighed quietly. At least, he had convinced her to sleep despite her fear.   
  


The minutes flew by, his sister had finally fallen asleep - though she held his nightshirt tightly between her fingers - but the storm was not even near to break and their parents were still not home. It was his duty as the oldest of the two to stay awake until their arrival, he didn’t want to sleep before seeing them anyway. 

But the more he waited, the more his worries grew, and after hours of waiting, the candle dying next to him, he started thinking about what could have happened to their parents. He knew it was needless to be troubled about them: they were responsible adults and had surely stopped on their way home when the storm started. So when the candle finally burned down and drowned the house in complete darkness, Ace laid down next to his sister and closed his eyes. 

 

The next morning, the storm was still here, wind so strong that the house was almost shaking. And because it was pouring outside, the roads were impassable. Their parents wouldn’t be home by the next night if the weather didn’t change quickly. Ace sighed, they would wait.

All day long, he kept his sister busy by playing with her or letting her help him with the chores, that way neither her nor him thought about their parents more than necessary. And when night came, he put her into bed and kissed her forehead like their parents always did to them, wished her a good night and promised her that the storm would soon break. 

And it did. After a few minutes, the rain had stopped and only the thunder could be heard far away. Ace kept himself busy, doing the last of the chores before the window so he could use the light of the moon to see what he was doing. Maybe their parents would be home by the time he was done.   
  


He was putting the last cloth in the basket, nice, clean and folded, when he heard the front door opened. He sighed, relieved, as he made his way to the door to welcome his parents. But when he reached the entryway, he was only met with his mother, sobbing and dirty, without any groceries. The only thing she had with her was a pendant that belonged to her husband, something he cherished a lot and never put down even when he was working. 

“Ace, Ace!” She gripped his foot when he stood in front of her. She put her head on his knee, he could feel her tears falling down his skin as her cries became louder. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!”

He stood there, in front of her, tears rolling on his leg and eyes empty, as he understood what must have happened, something awful during the storm that took his father away from them all. And all was left was his precious pendant. And all was left was a bitter and sad feeling. And from this day onwards, the fear and hatred for the storm were here, deep inside his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
